


Recuerdos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empacar es algo sencillo, pero Sakuno lo hace con cuidado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en ShinTeni, pero no contiene spoilers.

Aunque empacar es algo sencillo, Sakuno lo hace con cuidado.

Comienza contando los días —siete— y considerando qué podría necesitar realmente durante ese tiempo, tal como su abuela le recomendó que hiciera, y luego prepara una lista. 

Ropa es el objeto más obvio de esta, pero Sakuno la elige con esmero y la guarda prenda por prenda, siempre bien doblada, en la maleta, a la cual después añade zapatos, productos de tocador y una raqueta.

En una cartera, que piensa tener consigo todo el tiempo, está el tiquete, su pasaporte, su celular y una batería extra y al final, aunque teme que es redundante y que va en contra del consejo de "viajar ligera" que le dio su abuela, añade una cámara.

Lo que la lleva a hacerlo es un impulso, pero la certeza de que no olvidará usarla si la cuelga en su cuello una vez llegue la convence de que es una gran idea.

Porque así podrá no solo traer recuerdos que se sienten como un sueño en su mente e incluso, Sakuno está segura, dentro de unos años podrá ver las fotos y rememorar como si hubiese sido ayer el primer paso de Ryoma enfrentando al mundo.


End file.
